Hey, Sir!
by Kizi1999
Summary: Kevin Barr, probably not the smartest kid in Peach Creek. He got the brain and looks, but his grades aren't working with him. Now, this casual handsome devil may look like a womanizer and he didn't know what to expect after he saw his new teacher. [KEVEDD] [Cute/Fluff] [Nathan Goldberg belong to c2ndy2c1d]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Kizi1999. And I'm back into the EENE Fandom, with more KevEdd story. Although you guys may wait until 29th of November for the second chapter because I have the most biggest exam ever in 6th Nov. I have a tumblr blog called Kizi1999, sooo feel free to follow. I may post some designs or stuff.**

 **Anyway, have a happy reading (Don't forget to wish me luck..)**

* * *

Just last week ago, "Kevin... Your grades are dropping." Nick said to his son, who didn't give a damn about his grades. "Look, dad. I know I may be not the brightest, but give me time." Kevin said.

But his parents only could exchanged glances and shook their head. "You see dear, we want the best for you and we didn't want you to regret it later-" Kevin's mother stopped as her son interrupted. "I know... I know... Just don't expect too much."

Kevin Barr, probably not the smartest kid in Peach Creek. He is clever, but his grades aren't working with him. Now, this casually handsome devil may look like a womanizer and he didn't know what to expect next in school today.

"Hey Kevin!" A teal haired boy call his friend's name. "So I heard there's this new teacher gonna teach us." Nathan explained.

With a groan as a reply, Nathan just rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay... Not really a juicy gossip, but I heard that he's cute." Nathan smirked. However, Kevin just pull his baseball cap to the front to cover his face. "So what? Like I care about the teachers."

Not long after that, Nazz, the cheer captain joined them. "Oh my gosh guys!" She quickly grabbed a seat in front of Kevin, which is beside Nathan. "I saw our new teacher just now!" She squealed, "He's so cute."

"Man, seriously!? You two gonna talk about our new teacher for the whole period?" Kevin's rage began to rise. But Nazz and Nat understood his problems with his grades and parents.

"Hey, we're sorry alright. I didn't know that you're still stressing out about it." Nazz apologised, gave Kevin a soft pat on the back. The jock look at his friends, they do look honest while apologized to him. "It's cool man..." Kevin lied.

Suddenly, there's a knock.

The other students quickly took their seats and quit chatting around before the teacher walked in. The tacher took a peek before he walked in, "Um... This is geography class?" He asked nervously.

Some of the students just nod their head and some of them also just muttering 'yeah'. "Oh... I'm glad that I wasn't lost." The teacher smiled of relieved, placing his hand on his chest.

Kevin, who was placing his head for the whole time decided to 'take a look' on his new teacher. As he rose his head and look at the teacher, he stunned.

The red head just observed his teacher's movements. The man walked towards the table and placed his pencil case. The teacher then unzipped the case and dug out a black marker pen.

Nathan and Nazz look back at Kevin, "Dude, he's all up..." Nazz said, then Nat nodded as a sign of agreed. "I know, especially in geography class!? Something's not right."

"Okay class... You may call me Eddward." Edd introduced himself by writing his name on the whiteboard. "Now, how about today-"

Before he continued, all students were praying as they thought they'll learnt those mathematics with letters in it.

"You introduce youselves to me." Eddward finished.

The students look at him with unexpected eyes. "For real?" Alexandra, a blonde girl asked. The teacher gave her a nod as a reply. "Why yes, I need to know my students's name."

"So... Does that mean we learn anything today?" Max, the boy who wears glasses questioned Edd. "Well, if we finished it faster... We will continue to your studies." Edd calmly smiled again.

Right before Edd could pick a student, someone stood up. "My name is Eddy! Nice to meet ya Double Dee." The short student had this wide grin on his face.

"Wait... Double Dee?" The teacher gave him a confused look. "Yeah, what's up with the nickname loudmouth?" Kevin asked, he's also confused.

Eddy cleared his throat beofore he explained. "Well it's kinda confusing for me since I have a friend named Edward too." He paused for a moment, then he continued. "Since his name have two Ds, why not?"

Nazz look uncomfortablly with the other girls. "Double D? Um... I- We kinda-"

"I-I like it!" Edd said it innocently. "Ehhh!?" The girls look at their teacher. "A-ARE YOU SURE!?" They asked the man.

"I think it's cute. Thank you Eddy." Edd soften his face at the shortest boy in class. "He's so innocent!" The whole class shared the same thought. But when Kevin look at Eddy, he noticed that Eddy's cheek began to grew rosy. "Tsk, w-whatever..." Eddy look away and took a seat.

"My lovey dovey sense are tingling..." Nathan said out loud in the class, leaving the others to confuse. "Somebody is in love!" Nathan expressed his thought with all of his might. "Not one person! But two!"

While the students just face plamed, "How about you? What's your name?" Edd asked politely, look at the boy with full of interests.

"Me? My name is Nathan 'Kedd' Goldberg." Nathan introduced himself in a friendly manner. However, it will get extra friendly. Nathan walk towards the teacher, grabbed his hand and kneel down.

"But you can call me Nat, DD." Nat kissed the teacher's hand leaving Edd to blushed real hard. "Whoa whoa, TOO friendly!" Kevin rushed towards his friend pull him away from Edd.

For some reason, Kevin felt anger when he saw that. He didn't why, but he hundred percent sure that he didn't want to see that again. "One of the person who's fell in love." Nathan whispered.

Kevin just look at his best friend, Nathan gave Kevin a crooked smile. "Am I right?"

The smirking face on Nathan's face made Kevin blushed of embarrassment. He shoved his friend away, "Get lost Assberg." Kevin said as he walked towards his seat.

"Uh-um... Excuse me..." Kevin spun around and look at the man. "Care to introduce yourself Kevin?" Edd sweetly smiled, causing Kevin's heart went crazy. He look at Edd, who is smiling at him. "I-I..I Kevin..."

"Oh! You're the football star for the school!" Edd look at the taller student, his eyes were beaming with excitement. "It was pleasure to meet you too Kevin!"

While Edd was in his own world of excitement, the other students were confused... Whispering to each other.

"Did Kevin just stutters?"

"I thought I saw his face turned red a few moment ago..."

"HAH! GAAAYY" (This is Nathan)

"Not surpise, Double Dee is cute."

But they have no idea that it is loud enough for Kevin to heard it. "W-what am I feeling right now?" He thought to himself, "And why I'm so embarrassed!?"

Without thinking even further, Kevin quickly grabbed Edd's collar. "Well Double Dork, don't even think about it!" He shouted at the teacher, "You and I will never get along!"

Edd look at him with his eyes wide open. Just now Kevin seem like a nice kid, but then he changed. "I-I'm sorry... I-I- Don't know where I did wrong.." Edd whimpered like a puppy. "Fuck! He's so cute..." Kevin's blush grew redder.

"Dude! What have got into you!" Nazz shout at her friend, leaving Kevin to just glare at her for a moment. Then he released the collar. "Dork..."

Some students went towards their teacher, patting his back, offering some water. However, Kevin felt a load of guilt hit his back. He took his bag and as he just about to went outside, "Kevin... I'm sorry..." Edd whispered softly.

Kevin stepped outside and slammed the door.

* * *

 **I think I'll here. I have to continue to my studies, more like stu-DIES! That was terrible... just like this fic. Anyway, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know... I just got this idea. By the way, enjoy guys and a happy new year! I better took the opportunity now than never. Okay, now it's review time!**

 **Goss : Thanks for the support buddy!**

 **kittypanda44maddy : Here you go, sorry for keeping you waiting.**

* * *

After the incident, both Nazz and Nat waited for Kevin outside of the counselor's office. "Do you think he got himself into a trouble?" Nathan asked the girl.

"Well duh! He fucking choke the teacher!" Nazz replied, even though it was a little harsh, but Nat know that she was only worried about Kevin. " _I wonder what the counselor say to him..._ " Nazz thought.

Meanwhile, leaving the red head alone with the counselor. "So Kevin... I heard that you-" He cleared his throat, "Well- 'Choke' , I hope that isn't true."

"Sorry to say this but that's your kiss goodbye." Kevin talked back and crossed his arms.

The counselor shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goodness Kevin, this is probably the third time you came in my office in this month." He put his hands on the table and look at Kevin again. "And probably the seventh time into the detention!"

Kevin just look at the counselor, then he rolled his eyes as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The counselor answered.

Not a surprise, it was Jimmy. "Mr. Balton, are you busy?" The younger boy asked sweetly, but narrowed his eyes when he saw Kevin.

"Yes, but you can make it quick Jimmy." The counselor said and gave Kevin a stern look as a warning to behave. Jimmy was searching for something in between his piles of books. "Aah, here. It have been a busy week for me so I couldn't attend to your special class." The boy said.

" _Oh yeah... Jimmy interested in psychology. Probably wanted to be a therapist.."_ Kevin thought and look at the piece of paper that Jimmy handed over.

The counselor nodded and look at it. "I see, are you joining the volunteering club?" Mr. Balton smiled as Jimmy nod. "Yes! It was fun, glad that you offered it Mr. Balton."

"Why don't you join school activities Kevin? It could help you with you behavior just like Jimmy with his self-esteem." The counselor suggested.

"How about no. My grades are falling, the football team needs me. Plus, teachers gave us a load of homeworks!" Kevin object it quickly. He stood up and walked towards the door, "Thanks for the offer." He said before he slammed the door.

Kevin noticed that his friends were waiting in front, "Oh god... Here we go." He sighed.

"Kevin! What did Mr. Balton say?"

"You're not going to the principal's office next, are you?"

"Please tell me you're not expelled..."

"Is there something wrong?"

Kevin smiles faintly, "Dude chill... He doesn't say anything important. And I'm not expelled!" He smiled and pats both of his friend's head.

"Anyway, let's go to our next class Nat." Kevin said and place his back pack on one of his shoulders. Amd with that, both of the boys waved back Nazz. "See you guys in front of the school!" She said before turned around and walk away.

As Nat look at his friend, " _Okay Nat, you can ask him. Hopefully he didn't explode."_ When he wanted to open his mouth. "It's about that Double Dork, isn't it?" Kevin said it blankly, leaving Nat to nod his head.

Kevin gave himself an irritated sigh, "I just annoyyed with his nerdy-ness. And I'm in the bad mood this morning."

"Whoa, whoa tiger. That's not my question." Nat cut it, "My question is why are you suddenly get embarrassed?"

This leave Kevin to look at Nathan, "No I didn't. I was red because I'm mad."

"So you did noticed that your face was heat-up?" Nathan teased. Kevin could heard that the teal haired boy giggled under his breathe.

"I'm not blushing!" Kevin rose his voice, but it didn't scared Nathan away. "But I didn't say anything about blushing? You noticed it, didn't you?" Nat teased him even harder, but not sexually like always when they were hanging out with Nazz.

At this point, Kevin just wanted to leave Nat alone and continue walking alone. He just ignored Nathan and rolled his eyes.

As they were walking passed the gymnasium, "Kevin, do you want anything from the vending machine?" Nathan asked, pointing his finger at the vending machine. That is beside the enterance of the gym. (No ones know why it placed there.)

"Nah, I'm good. But you better be hurry up." Kevin said, he look at his wrist watch. "Five more minutes until the class start."

Nathan just nod his head and rush towards the vending machine. Leaving Kevin alone, leaning against the locker.

"Me? Embarrassed?" Kevin thought. "Don't be stupid Kevin. "Why would you be embarrassed in front of Eddward..."

The jock clicked his tongue and look at his friend. Seems like he was thinking whether to pick a fruit juice and a soda pop. "Man, he sure took his sweet ass time." Kevin shook his head as he look at the watch again. "Two more minutes..."

When Nathan turned around, "KEVIN! WATCH OUT!" He shouted.

"Wha-"

*BLAM*

A basketball hit the back of Kevin's head. "OH FUCK!" One of the players cursed. "Dude, we're screwed..." Another player said, rushed towards the ball and pick it up.

"Kevin, you're okay?" He asked with concern. "Y-yeah! I'm good, don't worry too much." The red hair replied and pat the younger boy's head.

"Dude! I told you so to be careful!"

"Me? You're the one who threw it away!"

The kids went back inside while agruing with each other. "Juniors..." Nathan sighed, he look at Kevin. Who kept patting the back of his head. "Damn, he got a strong arm..." Kevin 'praised'.

"Come on, let me take you to the nurse." Nathan offered but Kevin rose his hand to signed Nathan that he was fine. "I'm okay, I think I might stay there for-"

"You just wanted to skip class so that you wouldn't see Mr. Naveen." Nathan said it straight forward that it might shoot through Kevin, hitting him with guilt.

Kevin turned around and look at Nathan blankly, "Oh come on, it's obviously we're late and he's gonna kill me." Kevin paused for a moment, "Plus, he hates me!" He continued.

To be honest, Nathan was tired with Kevin's drama with the teacher. Or teachers. As much as he loves dramas, this HAVE TO stop. He didn't want his friend to suffer all the way until graduate.

But... Between Kevin and Edd, he wants to see more.

"Fine, I'll tell the teacher what's happen so that you will not getting into trouble." Nathan faintly smiled. And that, he turned around and walked to the next hallway.

As Nathan was out from Kevin's sight. "Phew, I should be grateful that he's a cool dude." Kevin sighed.

Without noticing the time, or the steps he have taken, Kevin finally arrived at the nurse's office.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

He opened the door and took a peek, "Um, hello?" Kevin walked in, look around the office. "Huh, it's a lot more cleaner than last year." He thought, swiping his index finger on the table.

"Is anyone there?" A familiar voice came through, he pushed away the curtain that covered up the bed and he look shock when he saw Kevin.

"K-Kevin?"

"Double Dork?"

* * *

 **I'll stop here. Thank you so much for you patience, I have finally arrived at my home. Well, actually it was three days ago... But I was tired, please understand me. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back... It's been a long weeks since I've update a fic. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, it's just that when I look at the reviews I maybe thought that no one is reading this. It's kinda unmotivate... Sorry for being a selfish jerk. But let's go to the reviews.**

 **thomaspheasant : You, my man... You're just motivated myself to update this fic.**

* * *

The tense between the teen and his teacher are strong. As for Kevin, he didn't know how to act in front of his teacher after being a complete jerk to him.

And he's going to keep that way.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's the nurse?" Kevin asked with a rosed voice, leaving Edd to sweat all over the body. "W-well... She..." The teacher look at the ground to avoid making eye contact with the jock.

"She's fired...?" Edd finally answered.

"Wait, what?" Kevin gave Edd a confused look. "The principal said that she was being involved in a 'romantic realtionship' with one of the student in here..." Double Dee explained while searching for a notebook that was placed on his table.

Honestly, Kevin doesn't really care about the nurse. She was young and flirty with all of the boys at school and tried to making Kevin one of her collection once. Luckily that the principal was married and happy with his wife, the nurse could rule over the school if she try to seduce him.

Nazz always warned her friends to stay away from the nurse, she said that the nurse could put them into trouble. And she's right.

Kevin just sighed, "Okay, and why are you here again?" The red head pick up the notebook and open it.

"Well, beside of teaching... I'm quite an expert on medical too." Edd smiled at him, but it was replied with a roll of Kevin's eyes. "So you're saying that you are not just a teacher, but a nurse too?" Kevin asked again.

It was replied with a nod. "Heh, nerds..." Kevin continue with his reading of the notebook. It was well organized and easy to understand. "Huh? Why there's a picture of a cactus labled as Jim?" Kevin thought while looking at the picture.

"Surprsingly, he's good." Kevin continued to dive into his mind. "The chemical formulas, additional maths, and even some organs were well drawn."

"Maybe Eddward wasn't as terrible as I thought he would be..." The taller teen look at his teacher again, Edd was searching for the notebook under his files but when he rose his head, Edd hit ths upper carbinet. Leaving Kevin to chuckled about it.

"Hey Double Dee, are you looking for this?" Kevin walked towards his teacher and handed over the notebook. As Edd took the book, he wanted to say something to the jock but his mouth quickly shut it.

Kevin did noticed it, "What's wrong?" He asked the teacher. Eddward look at him and shook his head rapidly, "N-nothing.. U-um- Thank you Kevin!" Double Dee stuttered and walked towards his table.

For the jock, it seems like the teacher was avoiding him. "Oh, dude.. Come on! Spit it out." Kevin commands the teacher to talk. But Edd just shook his head and saying it was nothing...

And it's making Kevin grew impatience with it.

Without wasting more time, Kevin quickly pushed the teacher onto the bed right next to his table. Edd's eyes were wide open as he shock with Kevin speed that he couldn't heard a thing from it.

Kevin was on top of the teacher, he let Edd to stayed down between his arms. "I don't want to play more games with you Dork." Kevin said under his breath. Edd noticed that the red head's face was red, probably from anger.

"K-Kevin... Please stop..." Edd whimpered like how he did in the class, his eyes were began to teary again. Making Kevin felt like a huge asshole.

When he finally noticed it, "Fuck! Why I wanted to know the reason he won't talk to me so badly!? Why I felt guilty for making him cried?" Kevin kept asking to himself.

He look at the teacher, who is finally burst into his tears, "Whoa whoa, dude... I-I.." Kevin calmed himself and placed his hand on Edd's left cheek. "Hey, don't cry."

Edd look at him, Kevin said it in the calmest **( A/N : That's not even a word)** voice. "See? Isn't that easy?" Kevin softly smiled at the teacher.

The jock moved his hand from the cheek to the back of Edd's head, making the beanie hat became loose. "So soft..." Kevin touched Edd's hair. He didn't realized that Edd could heard him, but he kept quiet.

As Kevin look at the teacher's teary eyes, he was drawn into it. It's like he was diving into it and never gasping for air.

Without realizing it, Kevin moved his face closer towards Edd's. Their lips are about to meet, leaving Edd's heart panicking and kept hitting itself aganist the ribcage.

As Kevin closed his eyes and-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The jock quickly moved away from his teacher and give him a hand to stood up. "Shit! I-I didn't mean to kiss-!" Kevin stop, his face was bright face. "FUUUCK! I-I... Um-" As Kevin kept stuttering, "Is your head finally recoverd?"

Edd interrupt the stutters and look at Kevin. The jock wanted to say more that a yes, but that's what he ended up with. "Yes, sir..."

The teacher look at him and then smiled softly, "I'm positively glad to heard that." He paused for a moment, "Please, come in." He walked passed Kevin towards the door.

"Nurse? Rolf injured himself while-" Rolf the teacher to the preschoolers and the head of farming club stop as he saw Eddward, "Brainy Ed- boy?"

Edd covered his mouth with his hands. "Rolf? Is that you?" Withoust wasting more time, Rolf grabbed Edd and gave him a ruffled on his head. "Rolf wouldn't believe that Rolf would see you here!"

"Ahaha, make it two." Edd laughed while leaving Kevin all confused. "Ouch!" Rolf hold his index finger. "Huh, Rolf got himself into an accident." He show Double Dee that his finger had a cut.

After Double Dee treat Rolf, Kevin walked outside with the other teacher. The jock placed his pass into his pocket before ask the teacher.

"Hey.. Mr. Rolf, you knew Eddward?"

"Why of course! Double Dee is Rolf's childhood friend along with Mr. Johnny."

"Huh!? You mean the art teacher who carry a plank all over the school!?"

"Yes, we used to called Edd 'Double Dee' when we're kids."

"No wonder he likes to be called that..." Kevin said. After having a converstation with the leader of the farming club, Rolf sent Kevin back to his biology class.

It wasn't so bad. Rolf probably one of the teachers that could hang out with his students. He wasn't strict as long as you doesn't insulting his family and culture. But, Kevin enjoyed talking about Double Dee with Rolf and he never knew that they are childhood friends.

"Dude, where have you been?" Nathan asked, "You missed P.E. class and there's only thirty minutes left until school is over!"

"Nathan..." Kevin looked at Nat. The teen knew some serious shit is going to happen if Kevin called his name. "I don't understand my feelings right now.."

* * *

 **I'll stop here. So in my story, Edd, Rolf and Johnny are the teachers. Leaving Ed the 'normal' kid, Eddy to lousy student, Kevin along with Nazz and Nathan the popular kids, Sarah the preppy and Jimmy the teacher's pet. I would love to conntinue this story. And i'll see you guys on the next chapter**

 **-Kizi1999**


End file.
